The Fan that Fuels Fire
by RYoNyanko6669
Summary: ItaSasu, some lightly hinted kakasasu, narusasu, and others but mainly uchihacect! um yaoi, con, what the characters were thinking when Itachi first came to Konoha, then it goes onto a tangent later.. sasuke in hospital. funny at times LEMON[discontinued]
1. Weasel Attacks!

Hi this Ryonyanko (formally known as Ryoohki) and is my first Naruto fan fic, so have fun k?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or anything for that matter.

**Warning**: some lightly **implied** SasuSaku, KakaSasu, and KakaIru, Also some less lightly implied NaruSasu but **mainly and FORMOST** ItaSasu Uchihacestness! Hmm this contains **Incest** and it is a **Yaoi** (or it will be soon). So if your offended by either or please don't say I didn't warn you. There is also some angst

And maybe it is a tiny bit amusing as well.

Note: Some japanenglish, if you don't know some very minor Japanese words I'll have a translation at the end.

These first couple of chapters are remakes of when Itachi first appeared in Konoha and what was going through the characters minds

Chapter 1: What happened to Kakashi sensei! Weasel Attacks!

It seemed like a normal day for Team Seven…

The ninja sensei Kakashi watched his young energetic student fail in attempts to activate the Chidori. Of course Naruto would never give up, even if he is bad at most things… well _most_ things…

"CHIDORIIII!" Naruto yelled out, but nothing came to his strained hands. Feeling inferior to his arch rival he vented; "KUSO! If HE can do it so can I damn it!" Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Now, now, you can do lots of things Naruto, but the Chidori is not your type of technique-"

"AHH MOU!" Naruto cut off his sensei in frustration. Why did he have to always be second, even after defeating Gaara? Sasuke's little pretty boy self just sat back and watched! Even if he did save Sakura, she didn't believe him! Naruto hung his head, not wanting to be deafeated he took Kakashi's words to heart. 'There are lots of things I can do, no need to try to learn _Sasuke's_ stupid move…'

Sakura watched Naruto in amusement "Ne, Sasuke-kun thanks for saving me out there with Gaara-"

"It wasn't me…it was Naruto."

"Eh?" Sakura wasn't expecting that response, since her super hot silent guy never lied, but it was stupid to think _Naruto_ could be capable of defeating Gaara. She glanced, at the blond boy and laughed. "Usou! Naruto isn't like-"

"Naruto is stronger than you think, He saved you out there when I couldn't do anything. You should be grateful to him…" Sasuke looked down coldly and put his hands in his pockets. 'Naruto, you've become so strong and I… am' "Tch" The dark eyed boy felt inferior to that Dobe… that fool, but he could learn a lot from that one. And it was always fun to provoke him from time to time. "Oi Usuratonkachi, your wasting time! Don't think you can copy my jutsu. Hn! We're going be here for the rest of our lives!" Sasuke smirked, chuckled, and started walking away.

"EHH?" Sakura was baffled at her love's comment. 'Wasn't he just telling me to…ehh?' Sakura watched the slender boy walk away as the Naruto Storm brewed.

"SASUKE!" Naruto was definitely provoked. "Omae… I-" Even before he finished his sentence the hot headed blonde ran to Sasuke. Even though Naruto was right in his face, Sasuke kept his cool and blow off everything Naruto was saying. "Oh ignoring me Sasuke! I'm gonna make you PAY! TONIGHT!" Sasuke's eyebrow lifted.

"NARUTO! DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!" Sakura started and then the legendary 'SHANNARO!' was screamed by inner-Sakura, the whistle blower to her short fuse.

Kakashi then looked around and brought out his Ichi Ichi Paradise book and walked with them. "Well everyone, its time to disperse. Ja ne." Then the Jounin disappeared with an obvious smile underneath his mask.

As everyone parted his or her own ways everything seemed normal but in actuality everything wasn't normal. Two unwanted persons were overlooking the village of Konoha. The shark bodied Kisame and the beautiful Uchiha Itachi are cold-blooded killers, who happened to be on a mission to capture Naruto, for his godly Kyuubi powers.

"Ah Itachi, how's it like being back in your old village? Brings back memories no?"

"I have no attachment to this place, lets just get what we came for and leave." Whether or not the older Uchiha was lying Kisame could never tell. Itachi always had the same uncaring expression on his face. Sometimes Itachi would let out a sharp stabbing glance with his crimson red Sharingan but it seemed nothing fazed the young man. Unless he was fighting of course, then emotion freely ran in his face. The looks he gives are playfully evil; he is after all, only seventeen.

As they casually headed towards the entrance gate the guards there only had to look at Itachi to meet their fate. With one look the guards fell to the ground and the two members of Akatsuki walked right in. Dressed in black cloaks and large hats they seemed to be hidden from prying eyes.

"Oi Itachi-san I'm pretty hungry, lets stalk that Kyuubi kid in his favorite eating place."

"Ah…" Itachi knew that if the villagers saw him that would mean bad news but they just need to get Naruto alone. If all went as planned there wouldn't have to be any trouble. They just had to stay out of the Jounins sight and all would go as planned. Get Naruto and leave. There was also the possibility of running into…that little one as well. That weakling, he must have not improved at all. Leaving him in Konoha, he wouldn't develop. Hmm but how did his thoughts become invaded by Sasuke? It must have been the carefree smell of the village that reminded him of his younger brother. With that Itachi let himself concentrate on his surroundings again.

"Kisame lets stop here." He walked into the small teahouse and sat down. The un-suspicious waitress took their order.

"Some sake for us and I'll have some Natto!" Kisame's semi-quiet yet scratchy voice sounded like a demented cat purring. It drew the attention of the waitress and she immediately took down the order.

"…And you sir?'

"Dango."

There was a tingling in the back of Sasuke's mind, which he couldn't place it just yet. For some reason he was still extremely angry and couldn't stop thinking about … him. That bastard who took his heart and crushed it. The young Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows. "Tch…" He never again wanted to think about that killer, he just wanted to get stronger. Get stronger to _kill _him. Every time that bastards face came to mind, every time those hateful hot red eyes appeared, his body engulfed itself in flames. That burning desire to see him again… so he can take revenge, or die trying. What would happen if Itachi showed up? Was he strong enough to just be… acknowledged at least? Itachi took and destroyed that one moment that he was acknowledged by his father, that time was gone. Long gone…now his brother demanded him to get stronger and to hate him. Sasuke followed Itachi's orders; he needed to carry out the order given by the one that he-

A distant screech from a summoned falcon brought the boy back to reality. Hn, Kakashi again? What does he want now?' Sasuke stood up and started heading toward the place of inquiry.

Kakashi stood by the teahouse in which two interesting people were seated. When his thoughts about training Sasuke occurred and catching up on his naughty little novel, he sensed something out of place. He didn't know what it was yet but he was going to try to find out. Kurenai and Asuma were also walking by so Kakashi took the time to chat with them. Teasing them about their secret "close relationship". He also took great care to vaguely notify them of the suspects sitting at the table. The clever Jounin had a hunch as to whom they might be so he dropped them some bait. "Oh I'm just waiting around going to meet up with _Sasuke_ here." Thus the three Jounin all noticed one member's reaction to the child's name.

Itachi's finger flinched as he put the sake to his lips. 'Sasuke? Could they …' they found him and Kisame out but that's wasn't the first thing that came to his mind. The mere mention of his brother's name made him flinch and the fact that he has been found out only made him react. The chance to see the little Ototou again was very intriguing but he had no time for that. Or did he? Ever since they arrived, he couldn't get that sad little brother of his out of his mind. He remembered how it was before finding _those _scrolls. He remembered how his little brother was always with him and it brought back bittersweet memories. It was always fun to see the cute little kid pout about spending time with his 'Nii-san', Itachi wondered how the boy even looked, and he hadn't seen him for-

"Kakashi! What did you want?"

That voice… it was enough to put Itachi in full gear and motioned Kisame to get the hell out of there. But that voice was so…_interesting_! He really did mature, that sad little thing. His voice sounded full of innocence and contentment, but it seemed a small task to make it pour out dirty words, maybe even…_naughty_ words. Besides that, there are times when Sasuke will get angry but the fact that he is _content_ means that at some point Itachi is going to have to teach Sasuke another hard lesson.

Kakashi motioned to Kurenai and Asuma to take action against the criminals. As they sped off Sasuke cocked his head in confusion and Kakashi led him off.

"What was that all about?"

"Mmm? Oh nothing nothing, they just had their own little thing going on there. Now its time we started training you. You need to get your stamina up so you can perform the Chidori as many times as you need." Sasuke was not convinced that the Jounins actions were "nothing". 'I wonder where he is…' Itachi had been on Sasuke's mind a lot, and his hate grew hotter. The hatred made his skin tingle and his chest ache, but… Memories of his past were also haunting him. His past with the person he had loved the most. It was a memory but he couldn't help think how much love and hate were alike.

As they headed towards the training grounds Sasuke decided to imply his strange feelings.

"Na, Kakashi… I've been feeling something out of place lately. I've been thinking a lot about… something or someone but I don't know why. It's a good feeling, but I know it should be very bad…"

"Hmm, is that so?" Kakashi feared that Sasuke had sensed Itachi's chakura but it didn't seem like it was really affecting him. "What kind of feeling is it?"

"It makes me feel comfy and safe, but I feel like it shouldn't…" Sasuke then snapped to attention. 'What the hell did I just tell Kakashi? I sound like a freaken woman!' "A-a a. ANYWAY! I-It it just happened recently and-"

Kakashi laughed. "Hmm sounds like you have a crush on someone!" Kakashi leered at Sasuke who was blushing. "Who might this be?" 'Heh heh maybe it's me.'

"…" Why were his feelings so similar? Every time he thought about the man he was… angry! But does hate make… No of course its hate… even if it did feel good. If he stopped and though about Itachi he got angry and…"Never mind, I think its just my hate, it gives me energy."

"Hate?" Kakashi thought _that_ was out of place! What did that mean? The person he hates he has a crush on? Was it Naruto? 'These boys… They are going to give me such a-' then Kakashi felt a strong tight urge to go to Kurenai and Asuma, something wasn't right leaving them alone with the older Uchiha. "Sasuke you continue training here and I have some stuff to catch up on. Practice Chidori." With urgency Kakashi vanished and left Sasuke to train.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke's left hand burned with the electric chakura. "HAAAA!" He plunged the hot blade into solid rock that first cut away easily then got harder and harder and he couldn't push his hand any deeper. He stood there with his hands dug deep into solid rock and was exhausted. A scowl crossed his face when he thought of Itachi again. He wanted the rock to be Itachi, so he could plunge the searing chakura right through his heart. He wanted to rip him open and end his life to take revenge for his parents. Those thoughts made his whole body ache as he fell to the ground. Thinking about doing those things made him loose energy rather than gain it.

'Nii-san…' he remembered when he was young how easy it was, or at least easier than now. Before his thoughts were only on his family and doing well. All it took to make him happy as a child was to gain his father's approval and spend time with Itachi. A month ago it was about Naruto and Sakura. Those two made him feel somewhat similar. Why weren't they blocking his feelings again? Naruto kept him amused and Sakura… well, made him feel like he could have something to protect again. But Naruto and Sakura weren't there for him now and all he thought about was Nii-san again. But that monster Itachi wasn't his brother anymore. With that he got up and headed towards Kakashi's house. Kakashi always spent time with him more than anyone else, wasn't it better to think of him instead of Itachi? How many times was it when he would visit Kakashi at his house? How many times did his sensei made him warm inside? Team Seven were his happiness even though he didn't want to admit it. Naruto seemed to catch onto Sasuke's needs, always trying to get closer. A little closer than comrades it seemed, not that it's anything bad. Sakura was the same but much more open and, albeit somewhat demanding about it. All in all his life was simple again. They were all his new found loves. His Aniki was long gone; all he had to do was destroy the monster that killed his first love.

"…" Love, he couldn't help but think about what he had wanted in his future. As a kid all he wanted was to impress his father and train with…Nii-san…He wanted to do that forever. Watching Itachi train, eating with Itachi, playing with Itachi, and those uncomfortable bath times with him too. Itachi was the only person that understood him. Itachi now was the person he had to kill.

As Sasuke found the familiar apartment that he had visited many times something wasn't right. He heard people talking from Kakashi's room, older people who sounded distressed. 'What's this all about?' As Sasuke walked into the room there was obvious tension and then he saw Kakashi on the bed exhausted.

"Wha- what happened here? Why is Kakashi like that? Who did this!" Everyone in the room was silent. Sasuke desperately looked at Gai.

"Well it isn't much to-" Gai was cut off by an urgent idiot running in.

"I heard Uchiha Itachi came back to the village! He's out to get Naruto with Jiraiya!"

"AH! BAKA!" Gai yelled in desperation to cut the true baka off but knew he failed.

To be continued.

Meow! Hi end of chapter one. Yeeees my first one yay! I'm thinking about drawing a Doujinshi so I would like some constructive criticism and I may just go ahead and make one based on one of three fan fictions I have in my mind!

Hope u enjoyed!

Ryo

Chart:

Kuso-'damn' it or 'shit'

Ahh Mou- 'aw man!'

Ne- 'hey'

Eh- 'huh?'

Usou- 'you gotta be kidding' or 'lie!'

Dobe- 'fool' or 'dead last'

Usuratonkachi- Sasuke's made up word for 'idiot' or 'stupid'

Shannaro- Sakura's inner voice battle cry of sorts

Ja ne- "see ya"

Oi- "hey"

Ah- sometimes I will use this instead of "Un" which means 'yeah'

Natto- fermented beans

Dango- Sweet bean paste rice cakes on a stick

Ototou- 'little brother'

Na- 'hey' or 'right'

Nii-san- 'older brother'

Aniki- formally 'older brother'

Baka- your one if you don't know. Just kidding- means 'idiot' or 'moron'.

Thanks mom for editing the first parts!


	2. A Lesson?

Ello this is RyoNyanko starting chapter two of this not so well written fanfic! 3

Okay! (Copy and paste I love you)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or anything for that matter.

**Warning**: some lightly **implied** SasuSaku, KakaSasu, and KakaIru, Also some less lightly implied NaruSasu but **mainly and FORMOST** ItaSasu Uchihacestness!xDDDD Hmm this contains **Incest** and it is a **Yaoi** (or it will be soon) .. So if your offended by either or please don't say I didn't warn you. . There is also some angst too and it might be a tad…funny (not intended I guess o.O).

Note: Some japanenglish, if you don't know some very minor Japanese words I'll have a translation at the end.

These first couple of chapters are remakes of when Itachi first appeared in Konoha and what was going through the characters minds

Chapter 2: Purple Nail polish? A Lesson Learned is Broken!

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'He's here?' and Sasuke desperately ran. He ran out the door and ran out of his sanity.

'He's here?' That man, he couldn't let him down! Sasuke aimed to kill or at least try. Why the hell did he come back for _Naruto_? Was he not good enough! Why is it always _Naruto_?

'Kuusho!' He mumbled through his gritted teeth. Itachi was nearby but not even to pay attention to his own little brother. He was here for that idiot! Naruto! The thought kept anger flowing. Finally! He found Naruto's ramen shop. Found information. Had to get to the next town! Everything was a blur. Uchiha Itachi was close, close enough to feel! Close enough to taste the hate! Hate!

'_Hate me! Detest me!'_

Sasuke's fire grew inside. The burning hatred for being fooled! Fooled into loving a monster! He had to _hate_ that monster, that monster from his own blood! Loving too deep then, then…

'_Foolish little brother…'_

"Have you seen a boy with a stupid looking face with yellow hair and a tall man with white hair!" Well maybe Naruto's face wasn't _that_ stupid, or maybe just cute stupid or...whatever-

The questions kept coming but there were no answers. Where was he! Sasuke desperately wanted to end this! Either kill or be killed. Did it matter? Just as long as it ended!

"Oh I think I've seen those two"

"WHERE!"

"Let me see here…"

"HURRY!"

"Hmm its room 23a"

23a! Naruto! Sasuke couldn't even see straight anymore. Desperation clouded him. The room was in front of him! 'Why isn't he answering? DAMN IT' Sasuke kept knocking. The doors opening!

" Ahh… I'm coming tebayo…" Who the hell was knocking so hard. Jiraiya was probably dumped by some chick or something. Naruto opened the door as the two Akatsuki members were standing in front of him. But it wasn't Jiraiya, was it Sasuke?

"Sasuke?" Naruto was awestruck. Who was it? Looked like Sasuke but it wasn't him? Why where these strange people here?

"Come outside with us, Naruto" The cold deep voice entranced Naruto. It was futile; he was memorized by the Sharingan in the man's eyes. Naruto walked out into the hallway, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Hey Itachi-san you think I ought to cut off a limb or too, to make it easy?"

"…"

"Yoshi!" Kisame grabbed his blade.

"Long time no see…"

Everyone looked back except Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Sasuke no longer had any feeling inside him. The man in front of him was, in fact, Uchiha Itachi. Energy surged, every muscle in his body strained. His Sharingan blared in his eyes. Itachi's chakura was so thick he just followed it to him. It was chokingly thick.

"Hmm who's that Itachi-san? Another person who knows you? And he has the same eyes! What a surprise! Two people in the same day!"

"He's my brother…" His little pathetic brother, standing right behind him… Itachi showed no interest like usual, but in fact it was quite entertaining, that feeling of hate and rage from that little boy that loved him so much. It was somewhat _sensual_,a little exciting and very amusing. But his true goal was right in front of him. The little blond blue eyed boy with extraordinary power. He had to bring back that legendary 9-tailed fox demon that was assigned to him. However, It was hard to concentrate on the subject when his body was reacting the way it did. It was time to teach Sasuke more hate.

"You…" Where were words at this time? Sasuke couldn't feel anything but his Sharingan was fixated on Itachi. His brother, his Aniki, his Nii-san, his love, but most of all the one he will kill. His mind spoke for him. " I've hated! I've detested! And I've SURVIVED! JUST TO KILL YOU!" The Chidori burned his hands and flaked his skin, the energy and passion that Itachi gave Sasuke was enormous!

"…" Itachi turned to face the enraged boy. 'Chidori?' Then Kakashi must have trained him but he thinks he could kill Uchiha Itachi with _that_? Still the same foolish brother it seemed.

"HAA!" Sasuke let the Chidori swing back and hit the wall. He took his first new step. It was his first step running towards a future instead of running away from a past. Everything was a blue blur, all he saw was Itachi. Either he was going to hit or miss, but it's will bring him closer, the closest he's been in five years. Closer and closer, aim for the heart!

All Itachi had to do was lift his hand to deflect Sasukes's Chidori, which plunged it's blade right into the wall. As soon as some of the Chidori was wasted Itachi put a firm grip on Sasuke's wrist. 'One day I'm going to hold you down for other reasons…' a devious smile crept along Itachi's hidden face. Sasuke's was staring right at him, those weak Sharingan eyes. Their emitting chakura fields mixed and created an intoxicating force. Sasuke's chakura was so delicious, probably like the rest of his body. Itachi put a firmer grip on Sasuke's wrist out of excitement.

"Ah!" Itachi's grip was nothing with all the adrenaline flowing through the young avenger's veins. That full powered Chidori didn't do anything but as soon as Itachi put a grip on his own wrists the chakura melted away. All he could do was scowl and hide the true face he would make. Itachi obviously got older and much more attractive, Sasuke wanted to see Itachi's whole face. And what was with the purple nail polish? Was he…_gay_? Does he have someone? Had his one and only Aniki truly forgotten about him? That **BASTARD**! "KONO!" Sasuke put up his fist to punch that jerk!

"Ja mada…" Itachi flicked his hand and broke Sasuke's feeble wrist. Sasuke screamed and fell right in front of his feet. It was something only Itachi felt he wanted to let happen to Sasuke. Sasuke was _his_ right to hurt, break, scar, mark, taste, feel, love. _Love!_ What the hell? 'Meh, I guess its true' as a brother, Itachi was truly fucked up. What kind of brother wants to _make love_ to his little brother? Well as he looked at the withering little heap of a black jumpsuit, he's definitely a sexy little guy, with a hot sinister voice. Itachi thought about Sasuke screaming out his own name and… got a little happy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked in desperation as his good friend fell to the floor. What they cant hurt Sasuke like that! Those shitty guys! They better not lay a finger on his Sasuke! Maybe Sasuke didn't know but Naruto already made him his. Heh if he couldn't have Sakura he might as well get the guy he liked even _before_ Sakura. But they were hurting Sasuke and that… pissed Naruto off to no end! Naruto started tapping the Kyuubi's chakura out of rage. Itachi the quickly snapped back to reality and noticed the fighting air.

"Naruto STOP! I'm the one that's going to kill this bastard!" Sasuke yelled, but it didn't seem to faze the fox boy. He didn't want anyone else laying a finger on Itachi, even if he did have no energy to stand back up. 'Naruto…don't take my only reason to live away.'.

Naruto kept building up chakura and Kisame swiftly took out his blade.

"My blade, Samehada, eats chakura!" And at that point it seemed like Naruto had not one drop of chakura left in him! He searched and searched but nothing! Impossible! He had to have something, try the summoning jutsu!

"KUCHUSEI NO JUTSU!"

A great amount of smoke appeared and… through the smoke appeared the great Sanin and his summoned frog.

Naruto first noticed that Jiraiya had a woman flopped over his shoulder as he did a silly dance. Kisame and Itachi just watched and Sasuke heard the old pervert's nonsense.

"I am the great frog hermit and Sanin! Jiraiya!" He stood on one foot and smiled deviously and then was annoyed that there was no response. Until…

"AH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A WOMAN OVER YOUR SHOULDER!" His little student was huffing and puffing as usual, but Jiraiya knew that he two men in front of him were no pansies. Uchiha Itachi took out Orochimaru, another Sanin, with no problems. This was bad, but not so horrible as to take on both at the same time. If he used the right jutsu's and the right time it would be somewhat doable. Jiraiya laid the pretty woman down and told the loud and annoying apprentice to take care of her "You call yourself a man? Hypnotizing a poor defenseless woman with your Sharingan? I'm going to-"

"No… I said don't touch him…he's…mine" Sasuke struggled to stand up with his broken wrist and exhausted body. Itachi leered at his brother.

"…" Sasuke was really serious about it… The older Uchiha wondered if Sasuke really did have only hate for him. No, he wouldn't act so protective if he did. He knew Sasuke wanted him and him only. Itachi caught Sasuke in mid run and kneed him to hear some ribs snap and punched him to the wall across the hallway.

Naruto fired up again "SASUKE!… YOU BASTARD!"

He had such a light frame it was simple. Itachi didn't care if Sasuke was feeling pain, he needed to feel pain! He needed to become strong enough just like the Uchiha he is capable of. But could he do it on his own? Was Sasuke too susceptible to goodness? Was he, Uchiha Itachi, going to have to teach Sasuke _personal_ lessons? Too many people wanted him, Orochimaru, Naruto, and the whole rest of Konoha were standing in his agenda. Training Sasuke?…

"I said he's mine!" Sasuke once again got up with all his strength and ran at Itachi, to make some kind of connection. Itachi swiftly rose up his leg and kicked Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke felt no ground under him, Itachi made him airborne. Then his back met the wall again. This time blood surged up out of his mouth.

Jiraiya was just about ready to move in on Itachi when Sasuke said

"Mada mada…" This caught Itachi's attention. His little brother wasn't the same little kid that he used to train! Falling out of pain from a sprained ankle, but now his whole body was broken, yet Sasuke did not give. He was becoming more solid, his hate was making him stronger. Now Itachi just had to kick start the rage again.

"Fine…" Itachi started walking twords his mangled brother. Jiraiya motioned to go see if he could help the young ninja but Kisame got in the way.

"You heard em', it's their fight! I'm your opponent!"

Itachi thought of it as an entrance exam to the schooling that Itachi was going to give his brother. IF he could stand the pain, he doesn't start whining like a little sissy, then he would accept him. Itachi wondered if he would be able to contain himself around Sasuke now that they were somewhat alone. He stood over his beloved, yes beloved, and smirked again. He was torn wasted yet still had the guts to make "meanie" faces . Meanie faces were what Sasuke used to call them back when they were children.

Sasuke felt Itachi grab him and the touch sent waves of fire through him. That burning aching feeling arose again. It wasn't hate, it was sadness and anger. The hard blows felt like reminders of what he had been experiencing all of his life. His mind was suffering 'there's still so much of a gap between us' Itachi would always be better than him. The punches and the knees were just feelings that were numbing the pains of memory. Thus Itachi finally had his fun and dropped Sasuke to the ground. Grabbing him by his vulnerable neck Itachi pushed Sasuke to the wall so he was eye level with him. Seeing that his little brother was coughing Itachi finally revealed his smiling face to Sasuke's now dark pitch black eyes.

"Hatred…" He pushed Sasuke further into the wall. His lips brushed against Ototou's cheek. That brush sent electricity down Sasuke's almost lifeless spine. "…you lack _hate_". Itachi whispered that into the young Uchiha's ear. Sasuke opened his defenseless eyes…

"Mangekyo Sharingan!"

To be continued…

Meow! Hoped you enjoy my thoughts on what the characters were thinking . Of course the next part will be… heh no more POV's hopefully! Maybe… if I get to that point. Heh ive written these fanfics cuz ive had no Internet and … well I should just write down all of my best daydreams on .. computer! Heheheheh ive daydreamed ALL this up and more! xP oh yeaaah! ItaSasu! My FAAV! 3333 /

NaruSasu's cute too .

Hehheheh

Chart:

Kuusho- nother way of sayin 'kuso' 'damn' but more breathy

Tebayo- narutos made up ending for everything-tebayo! XD

Yoshi- 'O.K.!' type thing

Kono- same thing as 'omae' like 'why yoou.'

Ja mada- 'your in my way' or 'your wasting my time'

Mada mada- 'im not done yet' type of saying


	3. Words

Meow! Hello all this is Ryonyanko bringing you another maybe final chapter to this little daydream of mine! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or anything for that matter.

**Warning**: some lightly **implied** SasuSaku, KakaSasu, and KakaIru, Also some less lightly implied NaruSasu but **mainly and FORMOST** ItaSasu Uchihacestness! This contains **Incest** and it is a **Yaoi** . So if your offended by either or please don't say I didn't warn you. There is also some angst, and maybe it is a tiny bit amusing as well.

Note: Some japanenglish, if you don't know some very minor Japanese words I'll have a translation at the end.

Notice an absence here? Sorry this took so looooong TT

Chapter Three: What's the truth? Sasuke Misuses Words!

Blackness. Sasuke suddenly became lost. The feeling of hopelessness engulfed him, and panic soon set in. Then the ground underneath him gave way and fear caused him to say nothing. No words, just fear. Then it happened again and again and the panic almost ripped him apart. Why couldn't he stand straight up! The dark world was against him. Then like it never happened he saw himself, facing his own back. Little Sasuke was looking at his parents kneeling. Then the young Uchiha turned into his child state as everything started looking horribly familiar. It was everything that could cause him the worst feeling of his life. Someone then appeared behind his kneeling parents. It was his Nii-san; Sasuke knew that from the first time he saw this scene. "Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Anything he said was futile, it was already a present, even if it felt like he could change it. He wanted his parents to escape! Why wouldn't they move to his voice? Then a chilling voice whispered hot searing words into his ear.

"You will continue to relive this time, over and over again. For hours because you were too weak to save them" Itachi had appeared behind him and Sasuke was surrounded. The younger form of Itachi in front and the older one behind. Everything happened again, all the blood spilled. All there was to see was his family's blood being spent. "..ghuu-… .…AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Immediately after that a warmth covered his eyelids. Something gave him energy to come out of the black world. As Sasuke opened his eyes painful light flooded the crevices. He struggled to get a bearing, and felt a warm soft embrace covering his body. There was an odd green tube facing him as he floated back to reality. The embrace turned out to be a blanket, and the tube was a light on a ceiling. One that was familiar, he was in the hospital. "…" Then the world slipped away again, he couldn't work his mind and everything slipped away. Something grabbed a hold of him. The hug sent sleepiness through his veins, and he barely recognized it as Sakura. The world he was experiencing was a silent one. Soon after his awaking, the broken Uchiha's mind drowned into darkness again.

There was a knock on the door, and the clouds lifted from Sasuke's head. After a couple of days recovering he finally was able to regain some bearings. Sakura seemed to drop by so often that it was making him sick. Sick not because he didn't like her, but sick because he didn't want to see anyone. Well, there was one person that he wanted to see the most. All he saw was those red eyes, the eyes that reflected his loss and his own weakness. It was futile to think of death or love or hate… he was always too weak. Weak…

'_Why are you weak_?'

Itachi's voice echoed through Sasuke's tormented mind. Itachi had broken his mind so many times it was beyond repair. He was thinking about so many things. How much did his older brother hate their clan? How much did that murder hate him? Would it be impossible to bring back… That face appeared again, that evil beautiful face torturing him. Sasuke gritted his teeth, _Hate_…

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke looked up to find one of the pestering nurses.

"… What." He said plainly.

"How are you feeling?" The nurses never visited him because they knew of his short fuse, but this one seemed out of place.

The nurse's presence was irritating "Leave me alone".

"You don't like me? You don't like nurses do you Ototou?" With that Itachi had used henge to transform into a Konoha nurse. Itachi released the transformation and showed his true self. That young gray-haired Uchiha prodigy smirked at his dumbstruck brother.

"! WHA-" Sasuke tired to hop out of the bed only to find that he was being held down by chakura strings. His heart started racing and he couldn't make a single sound. He looked with his hate, all of that fiery rage poured out into his expression. "Omae…."

Itachi chuckled at his brother's reaction "You can never be threatening to me." Sasuke growled and Itachi's smile grew wider. "Hn… you are many things to me but your anything but threatening. I needed to have a little personal time with you before me and my good partner Kisame go off, but Sasuke, you know I cant stay long no matter how much you want me to."

"Teme! … What did you do to the nurses? KONO YAROU-" The wonderful feeling that Sasuke gave Itachi overpowered him, he took off his Akatsuki robe and flung it on the seat. When he looked at his helpless little brother thoughts raced to his mind. Sasuke couldn't move and Itachi was free to do anything he wished and those thoughts clawed at his desire. The killer genius brushed his lips on Sasuke's and the young ninja jerked away, cheeks getting hot. "Wha- What are you _thinking_?"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked desperate for answers. Could he say that he wanted those lips? Could he admit it? "Itachi, after so many years I hate you! Don't try to be the brother that you were!" _Hate_. It stabbed at his heart and his mind. The urge to… Itachi crawled onto Sasuke and whispered into his ear. "Hn… you always liked it before, little brother." A rare smile lined Itachi's face, a devious one.

"What?" Itachi lifted his head to Sasuke's face and the confused embarrassed expressions made his smile grow wider. Sasuke noticed that Itachi still had Sharingan, watching every detail of his mentally tortured face. Why was he mocking him like this! Itachi was memorized by his little brother; taking in all of his features, and enjoying the harsh pink cheeks against his ototou's milky skin. Itachi's hands roamed to Sasuke's face, caressed it and stared. "Get the FUCK OFFA ME!" Sasuke jerked again and the wires grew tighter.

"It would make it easier if you just calm down a bit… it's not going to hurt if you just let me… _enjoy_ you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh you know. I think your very sexy little brother, you've grown from adorable to… delectable." A small pink tongue slid across Itachi's full lips, and his hands traveled down Sasuke's chest to his stomach then he let one finger crawl under the quivering boy's hospital shirt, then his whole slender hand crept in. His purple painted nails smoothed under the soft worn fabric and his cold fingers felt Sasuke's small abs muscles. "You've developed, I can feel… now can I see?"

"Itachi! Why are you doing this?" Fear arouse in his chest. Pounding fear. His Nii-san was pouring over him with small touches, and it was so intimate, so… not enough. The young ninja burned with fear of what he wanted and what he hated. He hated Itachi's hand for caressing him, but he also loved it. He hated himself for ever thinking up these fucked up fantasies, and they were coming true. He became dizzy again trying not to loose himself to the monster above him. That damn bastard that make his body tremble.

"What am I doing that is so bad? I just want to see what your training has done to you." Sasuke felt small under the blaring Sharingan, and began to wimper and cringe. What was going to happen? He didn't want his brother to do these things, at least that's what Sasuke _wanted_ to think. He had times like this with Naruto, and dreams like that with Sakura, and hell even Kakashi at times felt him up, but not his own blood! Not his _brother_! The only person that he wanted to do these things with, the only person that can make his body react was his Aniki. He wanted to scream 'Touch me more! Get on with it! Let me take all this hate and turn it into love, lust and sweaty hard sex! All I ever wanted was you, your love and your body!' Wait, but then he would leave him empty afterwards. Just like when he **killed** everyone. Everyone…

"I _hate_ you…"

"I love you." Sasuke's eyes widened has Itachi slowly lifted his shirt, the fabric going through the chakura strings as if they weren't even there.

The words made Sasuke's stomach curl and tighten. "Stop lying you bastard! You lie every time you say that!" Itachi stared at Sasuke's stomach. His body smelled of the old clothes mixed with sweat. Itachi sat up on Sasuke and put his full weight on the bed. He began circling his brother's belly button and Sasuke couldn't contain his laughter. "God damn cut it out!" It was always a tickle spot, as they were younger Itachi always wanted to explore his cute little brother. Now he never expected him to be so… developed. Itachi stopped and took out a kunai. He wanted more, and the more he did to Sasuke the more responses he was rewarded with. Itachi then ripped off the frail shirt to uncover the more frail and lovely body that was under it. "What…are you going to do with that?" Sasuke's body started to pebble from the coolness of the air, and the Itachi swiftly made some shallow cuts into Sasuke's abs, spelling out "Itachi". All the time he was staring at Sasuke's face which contorted into slight pain "Sh…shit" Sasuke said as he flung back his head, trying to escape what was happing, either he was going to die, or…

"mm… Sasuke, your blood… now I can examine it as much as I want." The older Uchiha moved lower on Sasuke and snuck out his tongue, and slowly licked off the small droplets of blood that formed in the slight cuts.

"uwa… Itachi what are you doing?" Sasuke felt a small tinge of pain, swept over by the soft hot tongue of his brother. The wetness cooled the slightly burning wounds and Sasuke suddenly wanted to grab onto Itachi, mess his hair and, cut him back, and taste his own skin and blood. Then he realized that he was tied up, lying helpless on the bed. "Ah.. Itachi what do you want with me?" His cheeks flushed and the sensations started to create some feeling in his pants as the evading tongue moved further to his belly button. Sasuke's body betrayed himself, wanting more in his mind but trying not to show it. His breath became slightly more audible. "S…stop…, you're my brother."

"We aren't normal brothers, Sasuke… you should know that from our past and what we both feel." Itachi started to sound disinterested with talk. He moved up to be face level with Sasuke, who looked very frightened yet he was scowling.

"Get away" Sasuke let out in a low growl.

"I want you, and I know you want me." Itachi reached his hands right under Sasuke's belly, getting close to what he considered his most horrible giveaway. If Itachi got any closer to there, it would surely… Before Sasuke could complete his thoughts Itachi got into Sasukes face and kissed hard on the young Uchiha's lips. Sasuke's arms jerked and a tongue slid in his mouth. Itachi explored the wet cave with desire and licked Sasuke's tongue. It tasted so delicious, so much so he leaned in farther. Itachi moved his hands to Sasuke's pants to find that the boy was slightly hard. "sasu..ke…I want… you." Itachi was sure that those words would finnaly get Sasuke to …well unwind. They parted and Sasuke was still scowing, as if his face was stuck that way.

"…" Sasuke wanted more; he was getting hard but what about his brother? He looked to his pants to see nothing really; he was jus toying with him. Itachi wasn't getting anything out of it except the fact that he could control his little brother. How stupid was he to fall into that trap? Itachi quickly noticed that it had backfired, so he placed his hands right on Sasuke's cock, and started rubbing it affectionately. "nn…" Sasuke cringed again, feeling himself get harder in his brother's hands. It was pure torment, being touched so lightly by the man he was _supposed_ to hate. Itachi closed his hands on Sasuke's growing cock moved a little faster watching his Ototou change faces, and getting aroused as well. "…a…Aniki, are you toying with me?" Sasuke's breath became more rapid and he squirmed a bit. He demeanor changed altogether, he had gotten a full hard-on by the more forceful, yet still light as a feather strokes. He looked at Itachi with full Sharingan, noticing that Itachi had a bulge in his pants.

"Hmm? Why are you moving? Are you trying to escape or something else?" Itachi started getting harder, being stared down by his pathetic little brother, proved that Sasuke was learning.

"I want…you… as well. Nii-san, ive always wanted you…I-"

"Hmm? Oh its time for me to leave now little brother. We hadfun didn't we? Just like always. Meet me tomorrow atthe old shrine and maybe we can continue this further."

"What?" With that Itachi got off of Sasuke and put on his cloak. "What Itachi wait! You FREAKEN BASTARD! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?" Itachi chuckled , but had no expression and hopped out the window. Shortly after the chakura strings evaporated and Kakashi walked in with Sakura. They both saw him on the bed with a hard-on through his pants and shirtless.

"Wha-" Kakashi and Sakura both gawked

"Ah… KNOCK PLEASE!"

TBC!

Ah one more chapter to gooo! yay! I don't remember if I used any real Japanese in this. O.o sorry it took so long… I had no internet for all of break and … I was distracted. MEOW one more chapter I think yay!


End file.
